Shep and Friends One Shots
by LitNiche
Summary: Various one shots between Femshep and her besties with Liara as LI. Likely to hold the tone of the Citadel DLC bonding time we had with various squadmates past and present.


Garrus One Shot: A Weekend Off

_Wrote this awhile back and figured I'd post it while I'm on hiatus with Aftereffects_

Context: After the Reaper War (destruction).

"Seriously, Shepard, how were you the one to save the galaxy? Wrex is a better shot."

Shepard _shot_ Garrus a look across the mess table. It was a damn bulls-eye. She'd let him win on the Citadel. It was his fucking dream and they were all probably going to die anyway. She'd thought the least she could do was fake a shaky arm. It had taken all her strength not to tell him the truth a thousand times by now. Today, however, she hadn't gotten her morning cup of Liara love. She'd become accustomed to waking up with the asari lying on her chest, an arm around her waist. This morning all she had was the faint and blissful smell of her still in the room and a note that told her Liara was busy with Javik and the book they were writing. She'd been pouting ever since. She hugged her coffee like a binky in Liara's stead at the mess table, savoring the warmth as it made its way down. She let out a satisfied "Ah!" at the finish before answering Garrus. "You really want to test Commander Shepard?"

"Thought it was Admiral now? I gotta catch up with you and Tali."  
"Meh. Titles."

"Yeah," he tilted his head annoyed, "paid titles."

"You're the one who quit his job."

"To save the galaxy."

"Slacker," Shepard teased and took another swig of the coffee. Rupert really knew how to make it when she bought the good stuff. "So what're you up to today? No more of this 'not now' shit. We killed the Reapers. I get some guy time. I think Liara's making me go soft."

"Heh," Garrus chuckled. "Please. T'Soni's a harder ass than you are when you're not around."

Shepard arched a brow. "Oh?" She'd left the ship in Liara's charge when she went on a small side-mission to negotiate a rebuilding contract with the hanar on behalf of the Alliance for a few days.

"Yeah. Should've seen her. She even shut Joker up."

Both of Shepard's brows shot to the ceiling this time. She thought for a second and had to suppress a smirk. "No kidding." Truth be told, it didn't surprise her. She'd definitely seen Liara's more formidable side before and could see how that would scare Joker silent. "Well everything was shipshape when I got back, so looks like it worked."

"Oh, no complaints. Felt a little more _precise_ around here. Everyone was a little more _accurate_."

Shepard shot him daggers again. "Alright, Vakarian, you've asked for it. Armax Arsenal Arena. 1400 hours. You in?"

"Thought you'd never ask, Shepard," Garrus smirked. "Try to aim. It helps."

Shepard finished her coffee reluctantly. It meant she didn't have an excuse to avoid her reports anymore. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't be surprised when you're flat on your ass from the concussive shot that's going right between your eyes."

"Riiight," Garrus shook his head.

She flipped him the bird and heard him chuckle in response as she walked to Liara's office. It was empty. She must still be with Javik, which meant the spectre had zero excuses she could think of for not finishing those damn reports. Saving the galaxy wasn't enough? She had to write about it? Guess there was a lot of explaining to do. Not that it would make any sense when it _was _explained.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Here you are," Liara said with a smile in her voice.

"What do you mean? This is where you left me this morning." Shepard was propped up in her bed with datapads filled with reports littered across it. She folded her arms in a pout and looked at the fish tank rather than at Liara. That earned her a soft and exquisitely enticing chuckle from the asari and she couldn't help a small smile. She loved that soft chuckle. It meant that despite all they'd been through, Shepard had found a way to make Liara happy. She was rewarded for it with a soft kiss on her cheek as Liara sat in front of her on the edge of the bed. Liara brushed the same cheek reverently and Shepard closed her eyes gently to savor it. She felt a thumb brush across her lips and she kissed it before opening her eyes again.

Liara tucked a strand of hair behind Shepard's ear. "May I make it up to you?"

Shepard couldn't help grinning. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Well…" Liara leaned in with an answering grin. She kissed her gently and briefly, making Shepard groan in complaint when she pulled away. "How's that?"

"Not anywhere near enough." Shepard said.

Liara chuckled again. "Then let's try again."

The kiss was soft and savoring. Shepard knew how close she had come to never feeling those plumb lips on hers again when she'd destroyed the Reapers and she would never take them for granted. Liara's breathing quickened and Shepard tossed the datapad in her hand aside to caress the nape of Liara's neck and pull her down over her. She could do this for hours. The thought seemed to be the cue for her omni-tool to flare up. She punched it against the backboard to shut it up, but it flared again after a minute. She groaned as Liara lifted for her to check it. Then she grinned. "Ooops. Forgot I had a date with Garrus."  
Liara quirked a brow.

"A guy date—a kick each other's asses date," she grinned still as she let her hands travel Liara's form.

"Yes, he'd mentioned something about not keeping you from your humiliation. I see."

Shepard quirked a brow this time. "You see? You know I let him win before, right?"

"Of course." Liara smiled and gave her a peck. "You realize you have to do so again, don't you?"

"What?!" Shepard shouted involuntarily. She clapped a hand over her mouth before letting herself speak again. "What are you talking about?"

"He hasn't seen Tali for three weeks. Imagine how that would be if it were us. I went a little crazy when you were only gone a few days, Shepard."

Shepard laughed. "Yeah, he told me you were a bit of a hard ass while I was gone. I'm so proud."

Liara grinned down at her. She leaned in and Shepard felt the grin on her lips. "Why thank you, Commander."

"Achm."

"That's right," Liara teased. "_Admiral_." She finally kissed Shepard and they would have forgotten the conversation and all else if Shepard's omni-tool hadn't flared once more.

There were a few expletives this time so Shepard figured she'd better go meet him. "Be back later tonight, Love," she said as she sat up and started lacing up her boots.

"I think I'll spend some time with Karin. We haven't had a chance to really talk in so long."

"Careful. She'll have you toasting till midnight."

Liara smiled. "I'd think you'd like that," she said defensively.

Shepard smirked as she worked on her other boot. "Heh. That's true. You were pretty… um…forthcoming at the party that night on the Silversun Strip."

Liara tucked her lips in and looked away a little shyly. Shepard finished with her boots and stood. She held out her hands and Liara took them as Shepard helped her stand up, encircling her in her arms. She swayed a little and hummed, making Liara smile and rest her head on the spectre's shoulder. Shepard pulled away eventually. "Alright. I better go before he starts without me. Love you." She cupped Liara's chin and kissed her in complete worship. "Love you so much," she breathed when they parted. She kissed Liara's forehead and squeezed her hands, fighting the magnetic pull that begged her to stay glued to her bondmate.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Well that was…unexpected." Garrus laughed as they exited the Arena onto the strip. "A tie. Huh."

"Don't be so fucking surprised," Shepard couldn't help laughing along with him. She hadn't been completely merciful this time. Frankly she liked the idea of them on the same level, so she'd stopped pushing when they'd come to an equilibrium.

"Well, I just thought you'd actually try to beat me since there weren't any more Reapers looming in the distance."

Shepard stopped them. "What?! You knew?"

"Of course I knew, Shepard. We've been in countless firefights together. I know how good of a shot you are. A predictably arching bottle is a piece of cake compared with what we've faced."

"Then why the hell have you been such a smart ass about it?"

"That's what you get for letting me win. As if I couldn't beat you even if you _were _trying."

Shepard arched a brow. "That so?"

Garrus merely crossed his arms and nodded.

"Get your ass back in there." Shepard stormed back into the arena with Garrus chuckling after her.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Alright, so what does that come to?" Shepard asked as they attempted to mentally tally their victories. They'd been at it for hours now with some rounds going to Garrus, others to Shepard.

"I think that's twenty-seven: twenty-six, my favor."

"No I had twenty-seven when we started this one."

"You did?"  
"Yeah."

"Well, fuck, Shepard, we're tied again."

"Damn it!" Shepard snarled. "Wanna go again?"  
"Nah. I'm satisfied with my twenty-seven. You?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Drink?"

"Yeah."

Shepard smiled. Garrus was so easy to spend time with. When they reached the bar at the top of the Silvercoast Casino, she ordered them their drinks and sat at a stool near the dance floor. A female turian was eyeing Garrus and Shepard nearly sputtered her drink out at the thought of Garrus flirting in a bar. Thank goodness he belonged to Tali. She didn't think she could play wingman without laughing her ass off. "So how're things with Tali?" she asked, prompted by her thoughts.

"They'd be better if she were here." Garrus took a swig of his drink.

"Ah, she'll be back in a few days. How's it going otherwise? Any plans a certain future best woman should know about?"

Garrus chuckled. "Not yet, but you'll be the first to know. What about you and Liara?"  
Shepard smiled. "I'm marrying that girl the second she says 'yes.'"

Garrus was taken aback. "You've asked? And she's said 'no'?"

"Well…" Shepard coughed in awkwardness. "I've only really asked when we were…um…." She gulped. When she looked up Garrus didn't offer any understanding. She rubbed the back of her neck. "When we were melding. I think she thought it was just a moment of passion, but I meant it. Better do it properly, soon, huh?"  
Garrus punched her shoulder. "No shit."

"Hey, it's not like it was just because she was well…making me happy at the moment—which she was!" She tilted her head in challenge when Garrus had begun to laugh. "The meld is so much more than sex. She becomes a part of me. I become her. It's so…euphoric." Her vision glazed and she felt another punch. She shook her head to break her stare. "Anyway, so I guess it's the same answer. Not yet, but you'll be the first to know."

Garrus finished his drink. "Alright, Shepard. Should we get another? I'd ask you to dance if that wouldn't be the most awkward experience of our lifetimes."

Shepard laughed in agreement. "I'd step all over your talons anyway. The most I can do is sway a little. Anything more and I start looking like I'm trying to do the chicken dance."  
"The what?"

"Nevermind, you've seen me."  
"I still think that would have been an excellent tactic against the Reapers. Would've saved us so much trouble."

"Har har."

They finished another drink before heading down to the casino proper. They placed a few bets on varren races as they were served free drinks now that they were gambling. Shepard laughed when Garrus started to fumble the buttons on the holo screen with his talons. "'S'alright, Garrus. Lez get goin. My apartment. We can _hic _order in and just pass out."

"Not the _Normandy_?" Garrus forced out as he tried to keep himself from staggering.

"Pffff! I can't let the crew see me like this! I'm an admiral now!"

"Riiiight!" Garrus said knowingly.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard's head was bobbing up and down in tiredness. Garrus had put on Tali's favorite movie since it was the last thing that had played on her screen and was already waiting. She looked over at him and saw that he was cradling a couch cushion. She chuckled and tried to stand, but couldn't. She nodded involuntarily again and jerked her head back up, trying to stay awake for the movie to end.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard woke with a pounding in her head. "Ooof!" She looked over and saw that Garrus had rolled onto the floor and was still cradling the cushion from last night. She flipped on the TV again in an attempt to force herself up more than in any interest to watch anything. She noticed a flash out of the corner of her eye and spotted a message waiting on her omni-tool. She wasn't surprised it was from the Council. She hadn't sent those reports in yet, though they were finished. She groaned and got up to go make them some hangover cure shakes.

Eventually Garrus woke with a loud complaint. He stumbled to the kitchen and Shepard finally blended the hangover drinks in their separate blenders (Garrus being a dextro) now that he was awake. He held his head in irritation at the loud sound. "What the hell are you doing, Shepard?"  
Shepard had to suppress a laugh at the grogginess in his voice. "This'll make us feel better." She poured from his blender, placing a glass in front of him.

"What is it?" Garrus contemplated the green slime.

"Just drink it. Questions won't do you any good, but the drink will."

"Aye Aye, Admiral."

Shepard saw a few of his feathers ruffle in a shiver after he drank. He shuddered. "I hope Liara's the one who normally cooks."

"Rupert's the one who normally cooks." She downed hers as quickly as she could.

"Right. As Liara would say 'thank the goddess,'" he said it in high-pitched voice, making Shepard laugh. As if on cue, Liara wandered in. She looked less than her presentable self as well. She reached Shepard and they exchanged a brief peck. Liara sat next to Garrus on a stool, holding her head in silence. Shepard concocted another cure for her and set it down in front of her asari. Liara looked at the drink, her chin on the counter, then up at Shepard. "What…is that?" she faltered in order to leave out the 'hell'.

"Just drink it." She told Liara as she had Garrus. "It'll make you feel better, Love."

Garrus nodded. "I don't feel like hurling anymore which is saying something after drinking as much as we did last night and then drinking whatever is in one of those."

Shepard nodded in agreement. She was starting to feel fatigued more than nauseous.

Liara sat up, drew in a sharp breath and plugged her nose as she drank the cure. She made a face when she finished, shaking her head.

"What say we go for a full weekend?" Shepard asked them.

The two nonhumans looked up at her in slight confusion.

"Means we take two days off in a row. How 'bout it? I'm thinking we get through all the Blasto vids before the day is out."

Liara nodded slowly and Garrus gave her a thumb's up.

They camped out in the apartment for the rest of the day. Shepard was able to send her reports in via her omni-tool thanks to sync Tali had set up for her; Liara said a few words to Glyph every once and a while; Garrus typed a few messages off to the Turian Council. Otherwise they remained zombies as Blasto played out every mission that _Shepard_ had done over the last few years. One of the first ones had even been about rescuing a young asari maiden from mercs and Saren.

Blasto was uniting the Geth and the Quarians when Shepard looked down at Liara who was spooning her waist on the couch. The asari's lips were slightly apart and her eyes were closed. Her breath was even and deep. Shepard felt her lids become heavy in sympathy and she rested her head back, closing her eyes. She felt Garrus tap her shoulder and she looked up silently.

"Hey, Imma take the bed downstairs. Night."

"Night Garrus. See you in the morning. I better drag us upstairs actually."

She lifted herself out from under Liara, surprised her lover didn't wake. She picked her up and carried her upstairs. Liara's only response was to hold onto Shepard and bury herself in her hair.

Shepard laid her down on the bed and undressed to her skivvies before climbing in next to her. She spooned her and was nearly asleep when she felt Liara turn around and kiss her. "Did you enjoy your time with Garrus?"

"Best weekend I've had in a long time. Nice to just veg. every once and awhile."

Liara nodded in agreement with her eyes closed once more. "Goodnight, Shepard."

"'Night, Liara."

Shepard let her mind wander, but finding that it returned to her spectre duties currently pressing on her, she began to direct her thoughts more purposefully. She fell asleep in the midst of planning a weekend involving just her and Liara that would make her beloved hers always.


End file.
